Sweet Lady Kisses
by teeney8040
Summary: Santana always cries when she sleeps with boys.  But Brittany always makes her feel better.  How?  Sweet lady kisses, of course!


A.N. My first Brittana fic...just a little one-shot to pass the time. Enjoy!

**XX**

Brittany swung her front door open to find a sobbing mess of her best friend standing on her front porch. She felt her heart sink as she took in the sight of Santana standing there in rumpled clothes and tousled hair.

"Oh, San," Brittany sighed as she reached out and pulled the brunette into her arms.

Santana let out a choked sob as soon as Brittany touched her but she allowed herself to be pulled into that warm embrace. The one that always seemed to make everything better.

Santana only allowed herself a moment of comfort before squirming in the blonde's arms. They'd done this enough that Brittany knew to release her immediately. "I need to shower."

"Okay," Brittany told her simply.

The pair turned in the hall and headed upstairs to Brittany's room where Santana stripped out of her clothes, letting them fall haphazardly on the floor before she stepped into the bathroom and the shower.

Brittany tried to ignore the jealousy that ripped through her at the sight of the scratch marks that marred the perfect skin of Santana's back, but it was there all the same. That burning flame of jealousy that accompanied every one of these visits from her friend.

She waited a few moments before venturing into the bathroom and perching on the countertop as she watched her friend move behind the frosted glass shower door. "Who was it?"

Santana was silent for a moment before she answered. She lathered her hair with shampoo and scrubbed furiously at her scalp. The boy she'd been with thought he'd be cute and pulled her damn hair. She'd almost broken his nose for it but he had just laughed and called her feisty. "Jack Bennett."

Brittany nodded to herself as the image of the boy surfaced in her mind's eye. He was a football player and a senior. He was very popular and good-looking. Just Santana's type.

"Was it…was he…" Brittany trailed off, unsure if she wanted to finish the question. Because if she finished the question she might actually get an answer.

"Brit, don't," Santana requested as she scrubbed at her skin, desperate to get the feel of his hands off of her.

Brittany nodded again. She watched the slender silhouette through the frosted glass and she felt her heart swell just with the sight of the brunette girl. She knew she was in love with Santana and she hated this game they were playing that Santana insisted was vital to them surviving high school and getting the hell out of Ohio.

"San?" she questioned sounding unsure.

"Yeah, B?" Santana asked as she shut the water off. She opened the door and poked her head out, her eyes falling on the blonde looking completely dejected. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large fluffy towel around her frame before stepping towards the other girl. "B, I promise everything is okay. Okay?"

Brittany nodded, all of her questions being answered with a single solitary promise. "Are you okay?" she asked. She'd lost count of how many times she'd asked.

"I'm fine, Brit," Santana replied.

They'd done this far too many times for either of their liking. But it was how Santana maintained order in the halls at school.

They made their way silently back into the bedroom where Santana pulled on a few items of clothing before joining Brittany on the bed.

"Why him?" Brittany finally asked as she reached for her hairbrush and began pulling it through long dark locks slowly.

"Because freshman boys literally pee their pants when he walks down the hall," Santana explained softly, relaxing as familiar hands worked through her hair.

"And?" Brittany coaxed gently.

Santana sucked in a sharp breath. The only part of her stupid plan that she hated more than actually sleeping with the guys in school was the part she was about to take part in.

Telling Brittany why.

"Because I heard a group of freshman making fun of you last week," Santana told her. She felt that familiar swirl of rage in her belly and her eyes narrowed subconsciously.

"What did they say?" Brittany asked, frowning at the tension that filled the slender frame in front of her on the bed. And it wasn't as if she hadn't heard it all before. At this point it didn't really phase her. She knew it upset Santana and to know that she had someone in the world who cared that much and would go to nearly any extreme to keep her safe warmed her heart.

"They called you a retard."

The phrase seemed to fall out of Santana's mouth and land with a thud against the carpet in the bedroom. It was silent for a moment.

"San," Brittany started.

"No." Santana shot off the bed and began to pace. "No one is going to get away with calling you names. Not while I'm around. _Hell_ to the no. Tonight all I was doing was getting Jack on my side so anytime I need him to kick the crap out of a stupid freshman he'll do it. I did this for you. For us. For Quinn. I'm keeping us safe!"

_Just do what I do, don't say no_. She flinched as her mind recalled what she'd told Rachel Berry one day in the choir room. But she didn't say no…not to anyone that mattered anyways. She kind of hated herself, but she was sure that whenever she did what she did, there was always a pay off. And it usually involved Brittany.

"I know," Brittany sighed with a reluctant nod. Her head dipped and she sniffled causing Santana to drop back to the bed immediately.

"Brit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Santana cooed softly, her hands reaching out to take Brittany's between hers. "I'm sorry, babe." She leaned over and pressed her lips to the blonde's forehead.

"I know you do all this for us, San," Brittany explained softly. "But every time you sleep with a boy you cry. And I don't like to see you cry. When someone makes me cry you hurt them. It makes me want to hurt the boys that make you cry."

"The boys don't make me cry, Brit," Santana explained gently, hating that this was upsetting Brittany so much. "It's complicated. But it's not the boys that make me cry. Okay?"

Brittany nodded again. "Okay."

"Besides," Santana continued, a sly smile spreading on her lips. "The best part of me crying is you making me feel better. Right?"

Brittany brightened almost immediately because she knew what came next.

Sweet lady kisses.

Santana stood up and moved to the desk, flipping the switch to turn on a lamp with a scarf thrown over the shade to dull its light. She moved to the bedroom door and flipped the lock before shutting off the lights in the room.

Before she even made it back to the bed, Brittany met her halfway, her hands instantly wrapping around Santana's middle under her tank top. Santana's arms wrapped around her as her lips pressed against Brittany's neck. She inhaled and felt stinging relief as everything Brittany overwhelmed her.

Santana was able in that instant to forget his hands and the way they groped at her and his mouth and the way he bit her lip nearly causing it to bleed. The way his weight settled too heavily on top of her.

_I do it for us_, she thought hastily before Brittany gently bit down on her collarbone, causing all thoughts of earlier in the evening to flee her mind.

"S?" Brittany breathed as Santana set to work on undressing her.

"Yeah, babe?" Santana mumbled as she pulled Brittany's top over her head, loving the way her blonde hair framed her face.

"San, look at me," Brittany requested softly as she slid a hand around the back of Santana's neck.

"I am, Brit," Santana told her with a smirk. "And yous be lookin' all kinds of hot tonight."

"Santana," Brittany tried again. Full name usage usually did the trick.

The Latina met her eyes this time. "What is it, B? My mack? It's about to be on."

"I know," Brittany told her softly. She pressed her lips to the brunette's gently. "I just…you know…" _I love you_.

Santana smiled. It was one of those smiles that Brittany was usually the only one to see. It was soft and genuine and so loving that it made Brittany's heart ache in her chest. "I know, B. I…you know, too." _I love you too_.

Their lips met then and it was like all was right in Santana's world again. Being with Brittany always left her feeling like that. Like she was home.

Santana's arms raised automatically as Brittany pulled her tank top over her head leaving her in nothing but a pair of panties and the blonde pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Santana, her hands splaying against soft, warm skin on her bare back.

Santana's eyes closed instinctively for a moment as she allowed Brittany to take control so all she had to do was _feel_. Feel Brittany's hands on her back, her nearly naked torso pressed against her own, her lips on her throat.

It didn't last long, though, as she set to work getting Brittany as nearly naked as she was and soon the two of them were left in one single article of clothing each and that's when Santana began steering them both towards the bed. Brittany giggled as her knees hit the edge of the bed and Santana guided her into a seated position before dropping one knee to either side of the blonde's hips, straddling her.

They were content to simply kiss each other for a long minute, Santana's arms wrapped around Brittany's neck and the blonde's around her middle, keeping her close. Santana only had one rule when she was with the boys in school. No kissing on the mouth.

That was reserved for one person.

Because Brittany? She did things with her tongue that no one else could do and because part of Santana's brain felt like she could sleep with people and it didn't have to mean anything. But kissing someone? That meant something.

So Santana allowed herself to be kissed for all she was worth and she was perfectly content to be in the blonde's arms kissing her senseless.

Brittany had other ideas it seemed because suddenly she was reclining on the bed and she adjusted them both so they were sprawled out along the length of the bed, her hands tugging rather impatiently on the black lace the brunette still had on.

Santana smirked against her lips. "Impatient much, Brit?"

Brittany giggled and nodded. "Can't resist your hotness, S."

"Stroking the ego?" Santana mused happily. "Nice."

"Learned from you," Brittany assured her with a peck on the lips. "Now please get naked."

"Only since you asked so nicely," Santana told her as she sat back up and slid her panties down her legs and tossed them over her shoulder. She looped the fingers of her left hand through the side of Brittany's panties and patted her hip with her other hand signaling the blonde to raise her hips to remove her last item of clothing too. Brittany obliged quickly and smiled contently when Santana's frame covered hers a moment later.

Santana's eyes rolled back in her head at the pleasure of feeling Brittany's soft, warm body under hers. She knew every inch of the glorious five and a half feet of dancer's body writhing beneath her and something about that familiarity made her heart stutter in her chest.

Brittany pulled her in for several breathless kisses and Santana pulled back a moment later and sat up, hooking one of her legs over Brittany's, lowering herself down slowly so their centers were pressed together. She smirked when Brittany's eyes closed and her mouth parted as her hands blindly reached out for the girl on top of her desperate to touch and tease.

Santana resisted the urge to close her eyes at the sensation of the two of them pressed together so intimately. She kept her eyes open to watch the blonde beneath her. The way Brittany's mouth twitched with every breathless phrase murmured to assure the brunette she was doing exactly what she needed. The way her brow scrunched up and her head tilted to the side. The way her stomach muscles twitched with each movement.

"Please kiss me, San," Brittany requested softly, her hands snaking around Santana's neck and pulling her close.

Santana leaned over, her hips not missing a single beat as she did so, pressing her lips to Brittany's and kissing her languidly. Fully. Whole-heartedly.

Brittany's body twitched beneath hers, hands grasped at her tightly and the blonde moaned into her mouth signaling that she had just come, and as she did, she slid a hand between their bodies and carefully eased two fingers into Santana.

Santana responded immediately; her hips bucking quickly as Brittany knew exactly what to do to have her coming within a matter of moments.

A long wave of pleasure crashed over them both and they shuddered together, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked, knowing this was so much more than just sex.

Santana kissed her slowly, wincing just a little as Brittany pulled out of her, still rather sore from earlier that night. She rolled over and pulled the blonde into her body, loving the way they fit so easily together.

It was quiet for a few minutes, each of them enjoying the stretch of comfortable silence until Brittany leaned up and propped her head in her hand, her free hand tracing invisible patterns on Santana's tummy.

"San?" she questioned softly.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed, her eyes closed, simply enjoying the afterglow.

"You don't like it when I cry, right?" she asked.

"Of course not, B," Santana assured her softly.

"Like when I was learning to ride a bike and I kept falling off and every time I fell I would cry because it hurt? So you told me I didn't need to know how to ride a bike and you wouldn't learn either because I couldn't." Santana nodded, another affirmative hum reaching Brittany's ears. Brittany chewed on her lip for a moment. "I don't want you to sleep with boys any more, Santana. You don't like it and I don't either. It always makes you cry and I hate to see you cry. I didn't need the bike and you don't need the boys. Not when you have me and I have you, right?"

Santana's eyes opened at that and she met Brittany's gaze, the blue in her eyes darker as they usually were after their lovemaking. "Britt…"

"I know you do it for me. For us. But I'd rather be teased forever than to see you cry like this again." Brittany's fingers stopped their dance across the surface of Santana's stomach and instead reached for the brunette's hand. "It hurts more than any words ever could."

"Brit," Santana tried again only to be silenced with a press of soft lips to hers.

"I mean it," Brittany told her gently.

Santana searched those eyes for a long moment and finally nodded reluctantly. "Okay, Brit."

"Promise," Brittany requested softly, holding her pinky up.

Santana linked their pinkies and nodded, leaning her head up enough to kiss the blonde. "I swear."

"Thank you," Brittany murmured softly as she pulled Santana into a soul-stealing kiss and Santana knew in that moment that if the payoff was as sweet as this one was, she wouldn't deny Brittany anything she wanted as long as they lived.

**XX**

A.N. Just a little fluff to pass the time. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
